


Alone

by Professor Fries (ClaireOShea)



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, ending d spoilers, slam poem i wrote for a creative writing class midterm, somehow i aced the midterm with this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOShea/pseuds/Professor%20Fries
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Alone

I came into this world alone, greeted by a blinding light.

Not much fanfare followed my arrival

"Welcome to the team" were the words I was met with

A cold salutation before I was thrown to the fray.

I had felt deceived.

The warm rays I first felt could not be of this place.

Out of the comfort of the monochrome and into the foliage.

I thought I'd be alone in the grass forever, then you came along.

You weren't one for conversation, but you still stayed by my side.

That was more than I could pray.

Maybe people aren't as cold as I thought.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

We get accustomed to a rhythm, for better or for worse

One moment you were here, the next you were not.

Your snarky remarks, an occasional smile, all gone now.

Who would be so cruel to take you away.

Alone again I am in this strange world, filled with pain.

Your existence, I won't let them erase.

The blinding light returns again, but different this time.

My body's grown numb, the pain gone now as well.

I came into this world alone, that's how I'll leave it too.

In a puddle of blood and sin, I lay.

My prayers have been answered, for I have avenged you.

I couldn't control myself, and that will be my downfall.


End file.
